Southern Swamp
The Southern Swamp is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Here Link has to rescue Koume in the Woods of Mystery and head to the Deku Palace. From there he ventures to Woodfall Temple to save the Deku Princess, and in doing so spares the life of the Innocent Monkey who is being held captive by the Deku King. Several Pieces of Heart can be obtained in the Southern Swamp, along with various masks. Points of interest Swamp Tourist Center The first landmark noticeable upon entering the Southern Swamp is the Swamp Tourist Center. Here, Link can obtain the Pictograph Box from the Guide and, once he has saved Koume, rent a boat to take a tour of the Swamp, courtesy of Koume. The first time Link tries to rent a boat, Koume will be unavailable, and he will be notified to inquire at the Magic Hags' Potion Shop. Once she has been revived to her former strength by use of a Red Potion, Koume will escape the Woods of Mystery and return to her boat rental duties. She will offer Link a free ride the first time. Once he has cleared Woodfall Temple and defeated Odolwa, she will also allow him to play a mini-game in which he must shoot targets that she carries while he rides on the boat and she flies through the air. Woods of Mystery When Link discovers Koume is not available for renting boating at the Swamp Tourist Center, he searches for her in the Woods of Mystery. By following a monkey through this Lost Woods-reminiscent maze filled with Snappers, he will find the missing Koume at the end of the maze. She will request something to give her health, and Link can give her a potion made by her sister to rejuvenate herself. If Link has one, he may give it to her, and she will fly off with returned strength. If Link does not possess a potion in a bottle, he will need to talk to Kotake at the Magic Hags' Potion Shop. Magic Hags' Potion Shop At the Magic Hags' Potion Shop, Link can purchase potions from Kotake. If he brings her a Magic Mushroom found with the Mask of Scents, Kotake will make Blue Potions available for sale. If Link tells Kotake that Koume is stuck in the Woods of Mystery, Kotake will supply Link with a free Red Potion and urge him to take it to her. Deku Palace After saving Koume from the Woods of Mystery, three monkeys will approach Link and ask him to save their brother from the detainment of the Deku King in the Deku Palace. When Link saves Koume and rents a boat cruise from her, he can get through the murky swamp water and reach the shores of the Deku Palace, where a monkey will run inside and guide him. Swamp Spider House When Link has obtained the Hookshot and Hero's Bow, he may burn away the cobwebs blocking the way to the Swamp Spider House and enter it to discover what is hidden inside. Once inside, Link encounters a man who asks Link to destroy the thirty Gold Skulltulas inside the building. After defeating all thirty that are hidden inside, Link returns to the man and is granted the Mask of Truth, which allows him to converse with the many Gossip Stones scattered across Termina. Non-canonical appearances In the manga The Southern Swamp is the first location in Termina Link visits during his adventure. When Link passes out because of the poisoned water in the swamp, several monkeys save him and toss him into a pool of spring water, where he reawakens. They then tell him the fate of the Deku Princess and the monster inside the temple. es:Pantano del Sur Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations